Talk:Dalham
Accuracy seems to increase as it's attack speed rises as almost no attacks landed until the mob was in it's last 25%. Storme 04:19, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Testimonials *Known soloable at 75 by Thief, Ninja, and Puppetmaster. *Soloable by 75SMN/37WHM - Carby kited to Buburimu zone and carby solo back and forth there. Can get tricky near the end of the fight due to increased attack round. *Soloable by 75 THF using Blind and Bloody Bolts with Evasion/Haste Gear. At 10-15% use Perfect Dodge and switch to attack gear to finish NM. If NM is still alive after Perfect Dodge, resume tanking with Blind Bolt and Evasion gear till it is dead. *Soloable by 75 PUP/NIN using Soulsoother automaton, and a high evasion gear set up. Light Maneuver should be kept up perpetually for constant use of Flashbulb. *Soloable by 75 BST or SMN. *Soloable by 75 DNC/NIN. *Soloable by a 75 PLD/RDM with the use of meds and Chivalry (meds may not be needed with capped enhancing). *Easily duo'd by SAM75/WAR37 and WHM75. Should have no problem evading hits with full evasion gear, Slow/paralyze, and Tachi: Yukikaze. At ~30% use Meikyo Shisui to quickly finish Dalham before his extremely high attack rate can hurt you. *Easily duo'd a level 75 SAM/NIN and a 75 RDM/WHM. Opening Skillchain (Tachi: Rana → Tachi: Gekko) took 55% of mob's HP. Usage of Meikyo Shisui was overkill and would not have been required. Fight could have been solo'd easily with opening Skillchain and Meikyo Shisui. *Easy Soloable by a 75 NIN/DNC *Duo'd very easily by a RDM/NIN and RDM/BLU, RDM/BLU was tanking with Barwater, Cocoon, Phalanx and Stoneskin. Using Tavnazian Taco, was hit (without Stoneskin) for 42 max with 0 additional effect. *Soloed easily as MNK/NIN with NPC saving dodge for the last 20% (it has terrible ACC) *Soloed easily as THF/NIN with NPC, as stated before you can also use perfect dodge at the last 20% just to feel safe. *Soloed easily as MNK/WAR with hundred fists. *Soloed decently by DRG/BLU with Wyrm Armet with Cocoon up the whole fight. *Soloed with difficulty by 69DRG/BLU. See mission strategies page for more information. *Soloed easily by RDM/BLU full dmg taken-,tavnazian taco.--FantasyaFinale 08:00, October 17, 2009 (UTC) *Very easily soloed by 75rdm/blu, took 0-8 damage and occasionally up to 20 damage though Phalanx Protect 4 Barwater and Cocoon, used Tavnazian Taco. Only had to reply Stoneskin twice. --TwistedAx 07:21, January 13, 2010 (UTC) *Soloed easily as MNK/DNC using evasion setup. --Jambozie 23:12, March 10, 2010 (UTC) *Soloable by 77 PLD/WAR by utilizing Chivarly, Reprisal and Phalanx effectively. *Solo'ed the NM as NIN/DNC. It did kill me the first time, as I forgot /DNC and ended up locked into NM's attack animation as NIN/WAR with low HP. As NIN/DNC, not a hard fight. Slow, Blind, Paralyze, and it's not difficult at all. *Soloable by PLD75/DNC37. Flash, Reprisal, Drain Samba II constantly, Didn't need to use Sentinel, Rampart, Chivalry, or MP for Cures until ~40%HP (melee 3x/round), 2HR'd at 12% during "Hundred Fists". *Soloed by 80 BST/40 WHM. Started with a local dhalmel which took it down to 5% before it died. Finished with a jug pet. Ayrlie 17:53, September 4, 2010 (UTC) *Soloed as 80RDM/40NIN, pretty easy. Had all buffs on P/S, SS/AV, Haste, Phalanx, Enthunder, used Shock Spikes instead of Ice Spikes for Stun effect since it attacks often. Kept Shadows up every so often. It started breaking my SS faster toward the end but with Slow II and Paralyze II and Shock Spikes it was easy to reapply. It only took me down to about 900 HP at one point Regen II helps a lot. I also ate a Tavnazian Taco and had Barwater up, was hitting me between 35-45ish and 0 additional effect from its Enwater. Kept Blind, Bio II, and Poison up every so often. Can be a bit draining on your MP, I went in with about 1/4 of my MP gone while I was gaining TP from a Rabbit.-TechAngel 08:26, September 7, 2010 (UTC) *Soloed as 90 WAR/SAM, using Seigan/Third Eye until ~40% switched to Hasso, popped all buffs and sekkanoki and burned him with 2 RR+ Fragmentation. Ended fight with 200HP, I am poorly geared though. ~tekniques *very easy solo as 99 THF/DNC (375 DAG, 361 EVA, 259 PAR, far less than well geared - 300TP) easiest NM of this mission. Asdfqwertyouip (talk) 23:05, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Increased Acc I just tried this and died. All through the fight, the NM missed a ton of times. Shadows were no issue and it all felt like a joke. At the end of its life (around 15% HP), it hit me with increased speed (which I expected) and accuracy (caught me off-guard). He destroyed my shadows and used a JA and decimated me in about 30 seconds. I was nothing short of awe-struck. PUP/NIN geared and playing with the strategy outlined above on the testimonials. --Answar 08:36, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Absorbs water I couldn't test it much, but this thing just absorbed Hydrohelix. I think it's safe to assume it absorbs water nukes too, so I'm gonna add it. Edit: I just realised it was watersday too, I don't know if that matters. --Rubett 17:46, August 10, 2010 (UTC)